


Exo Mythology - Gods And Monsters Reveals

by exo_mythology



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_mythology/pseuds/exo_mythology





	Exo Mythology - Gods And Monsters Reveals

 

 

_First off, I really want to thank a few people who made this round possible. Without all of the writers, prompters, pinch hitters, none of this would have come together and so I'm eternally grateful to all of you who helped out with the process._

 

_Thank you to Sugar_and_Salt and my friend Joanie (I forget your user, I'm sorry) for basically prompting half of this round's archive. They basically had a contest over who could send in the most and they were all sooooo good too! So thank you <3_

 

_Thank you to aerinikolai for creating our lovely DP on here and twitter, as well as a few of our other graphics (our calendar/time line, and our twitter header). And to yeolakkuma for creating the graphic that I posted with the fic thread for this first round._

 

_Also to yeolakkuma for not only writing 2 fics, but also writing them as pinch hits a week before we started posting. I dont think I'll ever know how you did it, but seriously you're amazing._

 

_There are so many thanks for me to give around, and I could see saying thank you to all of you for weeks, because seriously you're all amazing and you all worked really hard on your fics. I really hope that you all had fun with this round, and weren't too stressed out because of the deadlines. If I do come back with a second round, I promise to make the writing period longer (because I certainly needed it as well). Again thank you all so much, and please be sure to continue sending the below writers your love as they worked extremely hard on everything they've done._

 

_Day One:_

  * # 63 | Sehun/Suho | Teen+ | [Pour Some Sugar On Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Gods_And_Monsters/works/12190113) | 9244 words by London9Calling
  * # 34 | Baekhyun/Suho | G | [Helios](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Gods_And_Monsters/works/12233670) | 2868 words by yeolakkuma



 

 

 

 

_Day Two:_

  * Self Prompt | Baekhyun/Yixing | Teen+ | [Kallistēi](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Gods_And_Monsters/works/12234072) | 2337 words by baeksbabygirl
  * # 35 | Baekhyun/Yixing | NC17 | [The Devil In The Details](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Gods_And_Monsters/works/11782347) |  13786 words by Hornet394



 

 

 

_Day Three:_

  * # 128 | Chanyeol/Kyungsoo | NC17 | [Stop And Stare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12232026) | 6433 words by soundandfury (supercelbreath)
  * # 163 | Baekhyun/Tao | Teen+ | [My Name Is Death and I'm An Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12239499) | 3754 words by yeolakkuma



 

 

 

_Day Four:_

  * # 151 | Luhan/Yixing, Luhan/Xiumin | G | [Somewhere Up There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11785443/chapters/26576340) | 16384 by miyeokguk



 

 

 

_Day Five:_

  * Self Prompt | Jongin/Kyungsoo and Jongdae/Xiumin | Teen+ | [Sometimes, Legends Lie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12138378) | 4298 words by at1stsoo
  * #69 | Jongin/Kyungsoo | NC17 | [Darling, It's Better Down Where It's Wetter (Take It From Me)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Gods_And_Monsters/works/12013032) | 19692 words by indigomini



 

 

 

_Day Six:_

  * #42 | Jongdae/Kyungsoo | M |[ Fear + Impulse = ?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12264423) | 3175 words by Sugar_and_Salt
  * # 153 | Sehun/Yixing | Teen+ | [Walmart Brand Handsome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12252567) |  5596 words by anonymous



 

 

 

_Day Seven:_

  * # 108 | Kris/Yixing | Teen+ | [Your Father Is A What?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12167259) | 4167 words by Olympianlove
  *  # 58 | Kris/Suho | Teen+ | [Uncontrollable ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12345369)|  7190 words by pencil026



 

 

 

_Day Eight:_

  * # 13 | Jongin/Kyungsoo | NC17 | [So Darkness I Became](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12257730) | 24.9k words by lucyoppa



 

 

 

_Day Nine:_

  * # 117 | Kyungsoo/Yixing | NC17 |[ A Dream Journey to the Peaches Blossom Paradise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12376800) | 5916 words by pricklyteeth
  * # 126 | Luhan/Sehun | M | [Memoirs of Spring, Promises of Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12227304) | 7227 words hydroxide (incantations)



 

 

 

_Day Ten:_

  * # 43 | Minseok/Luhan | M | [When (When) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12178044)| 6.6k by SnowySummer



 

 

 

_Day Eleven:_

  * Self Prompt | Luhan/Xiumin | M | [When A Hyacinth Dies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387012?hide_banner=true) | 10.8k by BaozisDeer



All Blessings from Olympus,

Artemis 


End file.
